(8/2) Monster Strike News
New Sealed Jades '''Time: 8/7 12PM - 8/25 3:59''' Sealed Jades have been revamped. Now you don't have to clear the Tower of Champions to unlocked Sealed Jades However in Sealed Jades, you will have to choose which board you want to challenge. Sealed Jades #1 is the same as previous Sealed Jades. Sacred Jades #2 has the following dungeons: * [[Cain]] / [[Lu Bu]] / [[Brutus]] / [[Devadatta]] / [[Judas]] * [[Izanami: Kai]] / [[Yamato Takeru: Kai]] / [[Kushinada: Kai]] / [[Izanagi: Kai]] / [[Tsukuyomi: Kai]] * [[Enmaten]] / [[Taishakuten]] / [[Idaten]] / [[Vajrayaksa]] / [[Ragaraja]] * [[Ashura: Kai]] / [[Bishamonten: Kai]] / [[Marishiten: Kai]] / [[Daikokuten: Kai]] / [[Acala: Kai]] * [[Arcadia]] / [[Penglai]] / [[Mag Mell]] / [[El Dorado]] / [[Canaan]] Rewards for Sealed Jades #2 are as follows: * 1 Row: 1 Divine Dragon Gem * 2 Rows: 2 Berry Cans * 3 Rows: 2 Orbs * 4 Rows: 2 Orbs * 5 Rows: 2 Orbs * 6 Rows: 1 Scroll of Honor * 7 Rows: 3 Orbs * 8 Rows: 3 Orbs * 9 Rows: 4 Orbs * 10 Rows: 4 Orbs * 11 Rows: 1 Berry Wand * 12 Rows: 1 Scroll of Honor Rewards for Sealed Jades #1 are the same as before. Notes * You cannot switch between the two boards after you have chosen. You cannot also do both boards during the event * You can join another player's Jades even if your boards are different. In this case, your monsters will not be sealed but you will not unlock Jades on your own board. Version 12.1 Update '''Maintenance Time: 8/7 12AM - 5AM''' '''1 - When choosing your team, your current team monsters will appear at the very front''' '''2 - During Solo, your monster balls will have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th on top of them''' You need to turn the option on at Options (オプション) -> Quest Settings (クエスト設定) -> Show Shot Order (ショットする順番を表示) '''3 - You can use Berry Wands on berries when you are transferring Scrolls of Honor''' '''4 - [MonSpot] If you are in the same Spot of a specific Power, you will automatically get the same Power after using it in a Quest.''' '''5 - [MonSpot] Special XFLAG Store MonSpot has been added.''' This MonSpot will only have items and not Powers. '''6 - Notification when Forbidden Abyss arrives''' '''7 - Random Strikers increases from 5 to 10''' '''8 - Monster Box's max capacity increases from 3500 to 4000''' '''9 - After increasing a monster's level to max, there will be a pop up asking if you want to Transcend that monster if they have a Transcension''' '''10 - Option Names and Placement changes''' '''11 - [[Apocalypse]] is stockable''' '''12 - [[Star Anise Lizard]] / [[Giorno Rokeya]] / [[Nikumaru]] / [[Wasabi Octopus]] are added in the Library of Memories''' [[Star Anise Lizard]] and [[Nikumaru]] can have an Ableberry Slot by fusing 2 ML copies together. New Transcesnion - Belphegor '''Time: 8/7 12PM''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Warp / Water Resistance * Gauge - Water Slayer * SS (12 + 8) - Increases Speed and Strength & dispels Laser Barries on contact for 3 Turns * Bump - Lock-on Laser XL * Sub - Homing Destruction 12 800,000 Youtube Subscriber Campaign Free Items: 5 Orbs / 1 Berry Can / 1 Stamina Can / 1 Continue Can (Available 8/4 4AM) 1/2 Stamina Dungeons: Max Murai / HIKAKIN / Shen Gongbao / Ereshkigal / Taishakuten / Judas / Ragnarok / El Dorado Other News * XFLAG's Tanabata special anime, Starlight Promises, will be released 8/3 7PM * Next Monster Strike News is 8/9 4PM Full Monster Strike News Video